


Kazoos and Weddings

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Emily have trouble with wedding planning on the day of Aria and Ezra's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazoos and Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 25/Word Order  
> Date Posted: 7/2/13  
> Fandom: Pretty Little Liars   
> Rating: T  
> Genre: Future  
> Content Descriptors: Slight fluff, comedy  
> Character Pairing: Spencer/Hanna, Aria/Ezra, Paige/Emily

                “Hanna! The limousine is here!” Spencer called. “Hurry up! We have to pick up Paige and Emily on the way!”

                Hanna ran down the stairs, still putting on her earrings. She was wearing a form fitting purple dress and heels.

                “Really, Han? That’s what you’re wearing to our best friend’s wedding?” Spencer asked incredulously. Hanna nodded.

                “Did you see what she wore at our wedding? It looked like a spider web. I’ve been waiting years for payback.”

                Spencer rolled her eyes.

                “Come on. They’re going to be waiting for us,” Spencer said, taking her wife’s hand and leading her out to the limo.

                The drive to Emily’s house went by faster than usual in the decked out limousine.

                “I still can’t believe Aria had a limo pick us up for her wedding,” Hanna said as the pulled up to the house.

                Spencer was about to respond when a door slammed and Paige stormed out of the house, an angry Emily stomping behind her.

                “What’s wrong?” Hanna asked once the other two girls were in the limo.

                “Nothing,” Emily spat out, not looking at Paige.

                “I don’t know why you have to internationalize everything! I’m your best friend!” Hanna complained.

                Paige looked at the girl incredulously while Emily suppressed a giggle.

                “What?” Hanna whined, looking to Spencer. Spencer kissed her wife on the nose.

                “Internalize, honey,” she said gently. Hanna frowned.

                “That’s what I said!”

                “Okay, whatever you say.” Spencer laughed. “What are you guys arguing about, anyway?”

                Emily sighed.

                “It’s nothing. Really,” she said.

                “If it’s nothing why are you so upset about it?” Paige hissed.

                “It’s nothing because it’s not going to happen!” Emily shot back.

                “Why? Because you say so? Isn’t a wedding supposed to be between two people?”

                “Ah. You’re fighting about wedding stuff. I understand. But try to be civil to each other at our best friend’s WEDDING,” Spencer reminded them.

                “Not if one person keeps trying to make stupid decisions!” Emily argued, ignoring Spencer.

                “Oooh, what do you want to do, Paige?” Hanna asked.

                “I just think we should have a slightly alternative band. Emily wants everything to be traditional,” Paige complained.

                “No, that’s not what it is. It’s not that I want everything to be traditional, I just don’t think a KAZOO band is the right way to go!” Emily explained.

                “YOU WANT A KAZOO BAND?” Hanna shrieked with laughter.

                Emily groaned.

                “Don’t you dare tell me you’re taking her side!” she hissed.

                “I’m not taking her side. But that doesn’t mean I don’t think a kazoo band would be a ton of fun!”

                “Hanna! Don’t get involved in their wedding planning unless they ask you!” Spencer chastised. Hanna rolled her eyes.

                “I’m Emily’s maid of honor. I get to be involved. And, Miss High and Mighty, it’s not like you don’t have an opinion.”

                “True, but I’m not voicing my opinion!”

                “That’s a first.”

                “GUYS!” Paige yelled. They both looked at her. They’d both nearly forgotten the other couple was with them.

                “Do you really want Aria to look back on her wedding and remember her three best friends fighting?” she asked.

                “I’m not fighting with them!” Emily exclaimed. “I’m not arguing with anyone. Because I’m right. Spencer agrees with me.”

                “Spencer’s not getting involved, right Spencer?” Paige asked. Spencer blushed.

                “Of course not. But if I were getting involved, I would say the idea of a kazoo band at a wedding is absolutely insane. But I’m not getting involved.”

                “Guys, we’re here. Paige is right. Do you think we could at least all act civil?” Hanna asked.

                “Of course, honey. I already knew that you had a terrible taste in music and occasional lapses in judgment,” Spencer cooed, kissing her wife.

                “God, I can’t decide if I’m hoping we’re as cute as you two or praying that we aren’t as nauseating,” Emily said, shaking her head.

                “We aren’t nauseating!” Spencer exclaimed as they got out of the car.

                “Oh, thank God you guys are here!” Ella Montgomery called out to the girls. “Aria’s going crazy. I swear she’s about to allatrate.”

                “What does that even mean?” Hanna whispered to Spencer.

                “I’ll tell you later,” Spencer whispered back.

                Emily, Spencer, and Hanna followed Ella to the back while Paige left to go sit.

                “Aria?” Spencer called.

                “I can’t do this. Oh God, Spencer, I can’t do this. What am I thinking? I can’t get married! I’m selfish and mean and sometimes I snore! I can’t do this,” Aria cried.

                Spencer grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

                “Aria. You are not selfish or mean. And yeah, maybe you snore, but Ezra already knows that. He’s known that for a long time. You CAN do this. If you don’t want to, well, that’s a different story and we can deal with that. But I don’t think that’s the case. Do you want to get married?”

                “Of course I want to get married! What kind of stupid question is that?”

                Spencer laughed. “That’s what I thought. Now get up, let me fix your makeup, and get your ass out there and marry your fiancé!”

**

                “Do you, Ezra Fitzgerald, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

                “I do.”

                “And do you, Aria Montgomery, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

                “I do.”

                “You may now kiss the bride.”

**

                “Paige, if you really want that band play at our wedding, then I want them too. You were right. A wedding is supposed to be between two people, and so far I’ve been making most of the decisions, either alone or with Hanna. That’s not fair,” Emily said, brushing a strand of hair behind Paige’s ear.

                “Em, it’s okay. I’m not as interested in all of the wedding stuff as you, and certainly Hanna, are. But thank you. It means a lot to me,” Paige whispered.

**

                “Are you going to tell me what that altrade word means?” Hanna asked, dancing with Spencer.

                Spencer laughed.

                “Allatrate. It means to bark like a dog.”

                “That doesn’t even make sense!”

                “Mrs. Montgomery probably said it because Aria was acting like a rabid dog.”

                “I love you,” Hanna whispered.

                “I love you too, Han. I love you too.”


End file.
